


High Tension: D&S Relationship

by Lenayiwanshui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenayiwanshui/pseuds/Lenayiwanshui
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 2





	High Tension: D&S Relationship

  
  
“川尻先生，这是林川制药与法国 La Rosée 公司前两年到目前为止，公示部分的交易记录和股市跌涨趋势的统计分析与预测表，请过目。” 一位营销部门主管，将手中的文件，递交给这位气质干练，又器宇不凡的年轻男人手中。  
  
“他们开出的合作条件确实诱人，” 川尻莲将所有的文件仔细阅览后，又将目光重新投向这样正耐心等待着他回应的中年主管，语气甚为冷静谦和，“但是，林川制药三年前曾有一单对印度出口的，货物滞留停港于孟买无果，导致资金回笼不周断了整个命脉，差点被吞并收购，后来突然涌进大量资金又起死回生，这部分，我还是觉得要谨慎。还记吧，当年那件事。”  
  
他的视线撒落在部门办公室里，每一位忙里偷闲，从工作案板上探出脑袋好奇着瞧过来的员工。他们维诺的点头连声应和，就重新回到自己的工作中。  
  
“而且这个法国 La Rosée ，好像成立的年限也不长，是一家新成立的轻工业制造公司，林川与他们这笔交易数额看似没么大碍，但是刚成立就能接下林川的大单子，还是用L/C这种对资金流动限制极大的交付方式......” 莲盯着文件上的纵横交错的数字与表格，三思过后就利落的下了决定。  
  
“再去银行调出那个法国公司的资信状况好好研究一下，还有成交率。必要的时候，直接联系或者跑一趟也无所谓。” 莲重新把手里的资料交换给主管，职场式的标准笑容在他脸上自然的展开。  
  
  
  
“哇，那么干脆，又有爽快，很厉害的样子。” 一个坐在靠近大楼窗户的女职员，把头悄悄探过工作案板之间立着的白色隔离板，低声询问隔壁正对着电脑敲敲打打的同事。“他是哪个部门的经理，或者高管什么的？能让我们部门的暴躁主管那么客气恭敬...我还以为混到高层的都成中年大叔了呢，没想到还有那么年轻又帅气的上司，要是他是我们部门的主管多好.....”  
  
然而听了这话的女同事，一副小姑娘真是不懂事的嫌弃表情。  
“你刚来不久不知道了吧，别做你的白日梦了，他不是你想的什么高层中的一股清流...他” 女同事说到这时，刻意垂下头，把声音压到最低。“连职称都没有，他是..这家公司社长的秘书。”  
  
“哎！！”   
  
“小点声！” 她把小姑娘躁动的头按下去，紧张的留意周围的目光。  
  
“怎么会啊，前辈？那个势利的男人能对他那么客气？”   
  
  
“但是，要是被林川知道的我们在暗中调查他的合约公司，恐怕会有变啊。” 主管显的有些为难踌躇，”怎么说人家也是大公司，我们也事先调查了，不会有什么大事....”  
  
“我知道营销部门辛苦那么久了，想拿业绩，” 莲耐心的安抚他的情绪，“但只有尽力确保万无一失，才是对公司最好的，也是对你们最好的回报不是吗？”  
  
“是..”  
  
“尽快办妥这些事情，如果我觉得没什么问题了，再送到大平社长那里签字。”  
  
“我明白了....”  
  
  
莲微笑着握住主管的手，好言道了句辛苦，便转身离开了这嘈杂的办公间。  
  
“切！” 主管注视着莲一直渐行渐远的背影，又暗自朝向墙角的绿植。只有这时候他才能卸下这覆盖在脸上，保他在职场这个人心叵测的地方顺风顺水的伪面具。  
“不过就是一只....”  
  
一只大平家的看门狗罢了。  
  
狭小的电梯间里，莲看着那一个个楼层按键不断后退的光圈，脑海中想象着主管说出这句那趾高气扬的样子，嘲弄般的，嗤鼻以笑。  
  
  
  
“莲呢？他去哪了。”   
  
一座高耸的商务楼伫立在钢筋林立，拥挤交错的市中心，因那流畅气派的独特设计没被埋没在千万相似相近的大楼之中，依旧夺人眼球。那几个沿着楼侧一路延伸下来的大字：大平科技，更是显眼。  
  
“川尻先生去B区的分公司，处理我们和林川那个订单的事情了，社长先生。”   
  
一位经理朝坐在办公桌后，向那位年轻甚至还有些稚嫩的社长，鞠躬回应到。  
  
“哎，明明是我的秘书，” 大平祥生长舒胸中的气息，捞起桌上漂浮着两三个冰块的浅棕色威士忌握在手中，身下的转椅朝右侧微转，仅剩清晰明朗的侧颜，与站在空旷宽敞，黑白简约色调的社长室中，办公桌前恭敬的经理相对。“却不能随叫随到，你说，这算哪门子的秘书？”  
  
“是....” 作为下属，不对上司做出的评论多嘴，混到管理层面的人，不可能不知。“这里有几份协议，需要您签字确认，还请过目审查。”  
  
“放那吧，” 祥生的虎口环住酒杯沿口，提到眼前观赏着从杯底漂浮而上的细小泡沫，撞上了冰块又不得不停下，饶有兴趣。反倒冷落了桌子上排放整齐的要事文件。”等莲回来，让他看就好了。”  
  
果然又是这样，经理心中忍不住犯嘀咕。  
这秘书都快被你用成社长了，啥都让他干，啥都让他过目做决定。川尻君还那么忠心耿耿的为这个玩世不恭的富二代效力？有这能力这水平，还有那么多机密的董事会文件都知根知底了，要是别人，早就暗中使诈把大平名下的产业都转移到自己的户头上了。之前也有人看中过这点，想收买他，全都被回绝还惨遭清退。  
果然就是传的那样，川尻君，是大平产业的看门狗吗.......  
  
“那请允许我先离开了，社长。”  
“嗯。”  
  
  
恰好逢时，到达顶层社长室的唯一专乘电梯打开了。  
正要上到社长室的莲与刚才从里面出来正要离开的经理打了个照面，互相虚寒问候之后，便各朝各自的方向走去。  
  
  
  
"社长先生，我到了。" 在敲门得到许可的示意，莲便踏入其中，沉甸甸的室门在他身后缓缓合上，一身闷响过，扣紧回锁。  
  
"真慢" 祥生让杯口在空气中画着圈，摇的里面漂浮的冰块叮铃作响。  
  
"实在抱歉，今天分公司营销部的工作疏忽了些，所以花的时间长了。"   
  
祥生拉回转椅面向莲，手指点敲着桌面上的白纸黑字，“刚送来的，看吧，没问题的话，直接签上我的名字。”   
  
他端着酒杯站起来，随手插进西装裤口袋里，迈步到巨大玻璃墙前，将窗帘掀开一角看向高楼下的星点窜动的车流人头，抿了一小口杯中掺入傍晚余晖的威士忌。  
  
“这是与铃木金融有限公司的网络安全互通协议，” 莲看了一眼这些纸张的标题，“恕我直言了，社长先生，这些您完全可以自己看的。”  
  
“不想看，所以我才让你来看，” 他依旧望向远处被夕阳染成火红的流云。“怎么？你是不是想着，只不过是因为大平家中变故，所以才能让这个乳臭未干，一事无成的富二代那么快就继承社长的位置，实际根本就是个空有其表的可悲花瓶。你和他们都是这么想的对吗？”  
  
莲垂下脖子，在祥生也无法察觉的瞬间，勾起用意极深的微笑，但很快又被隐藏的不见踪影。  
“当然不会，我对大平家的忠心，绝对赤诚。”  
  
又是这样。  
祥生不耐烦的撂下手里的窗帘，猛灌下一口威士忌，火辣的酒精烧过喉咙和食道，呛得令人懊恼的浓烟从中升起，更加剧了急躁的情绪。  
  
川尻家与大平家渊源颇深，还是武士时代的时候，川尻家便投入到当时的贵族大平家麾下。护主忠心的武士精神向来在川尻家贯彻，立为祖训，一直为大平家效力而培养人才。哪怕到了现代发达的社会，虽说以不像以前那样强制，但这层奇妙的关系一直被两家心照不宣的维持着，早已成习惯。  
  
然而这对祥生来说却是另他无比烦躁的根源，每次听到莲说出这句话都莫名升起一股气焰。  
  
如果不是因为这样的关系在，这个男人根本不可能为自己卖命，根本不可能待在他身边甘愿做个平凡的秘书，被埋没。  
  
“哼，因为你是大平家的看门狗。” 祥生的话语带着挑衅的意味。  
  
“是的，唯命是从。” 莲俯下头颅，恭敬顺从的回应。  
  
“呵哈哈哈哈，” 祥生直仰头发笑，推扭着摇晃的步伐回到办公桌前，手中酒杯被重重的拍向桌面，还溅撒出几滴。“好啊，太好了。”  
  
他拉开那张椅子，朝莲示意到，“过来坐在这里，为我好好的看这份协议，不是唯命是从吗？这点要求难道都不答应？”  
  
“是，” 莲听从祥生的指示，坐在了原本只属于社长的位置，便开始仔细阅览文件上的章节文字。  
  
“听清楚我的命令，无论发生什么，”   
祥生倚靠在桌边低下头看着那灼眼的白发，右腿却不安分的勾住莲的小腿，时有若无的磨来磨去。  
“不许看别的地方，不许想别的，不许分心，只许看文件，懂了吗？”  
  
“明白了，” 莲平静的抽出一支签字笔，按出笔头，便对照着协议上的要点，揣摩着在记事本上写写画画。  
  
逆来顺受，绝对服从。  
这是你的角色，做的严丝无缝，堪称完美。  
  
祥生纤细修长的手指，点落于莲覆在文件上的手背，指尖滑过他的骨节，拨弄他手腕上黑色衬衫的袖扣。绕着椅子侧行走到莲的身后，手指也随着身体的移动顺着手臂，摩擦过质感的西装面料，搭在了他的肩膀。

但那是做给别人看的，我不需要。  
  
搭在莲双肩的手掌，贴附着衣面滑下抚摸上莲的胸前的领带，祥生屈身向前探去头，前身与莲的背隔着一层椅子，将下巴垫在他的肩膀上，发丝撩过他的耳廓。  
  
你的本性，你的灵魂，到底什么才是你。  
  
挑动手指，解开了莲领带的结，从他的衣领上抽下来，挂上了自己的脖子，在两旁飘飘荡荡。  
  
我要看看，到底什么是本真，什么是虚伪。  
  
我要撕碎，你的面具。  
  
祥生用拇指捻过下唇，指面粘上了暗红色的口红。又紧贴于莲的嘴唇，涂抹均匀，侧过眼脸，吻上莲的唇。  
  
他抬起头，莲依旧面无表情，平静的看着办公桌上的文件。手边的记事本，也从未停止过书写。  
  
  
"看到哪里了？" 祥生一步一步绕过椅子，隔着办公桌站在了莲的对面，皮鞋落地的踢踏声在安静空旷的空间格外醒目。  
  
"基本计划概述已经看完了，没什么大问题，" 说着，莲将文件翻到下一页，"现在从权益条款开始。"  
  
"很好，继续。"  
  
祥生将桌上的杂物扫到一侧，解开西装外套上严密排开的扣子，脱下扔到一边，仅剩薄透的白色衬衫盖在身上，胸前粉嫩的两缀也若隐若现。祥生捏住脚踝褪下皮鞋和袜子，露出平滑洁白的双脚，爬上办公桌。  
  
  
他一点点朝莲的方向靠近，正停在文件纸张边缘上，坐下敞开双腿，胯部明晃晃的朝向莲打开。祥生的膝盖吊在桌沿，脚踩上了莲的大腿，来回的摩挲。  
祥生的舌尖轻舔上齿，绕有兴趣的看着莲无动于衷的表情。  
  
脚指向前滑动，抵住了莲的腰际，撩开他的西装与黑色衬衫的衣角，探入他的腹部。抚摸的时候，祥生可以清晰的感受到他腹部的纹理沟壑，相当紧致有型。  
  
"哎~身材不错，经常去健身？"   
祥生嬉笑着问到。  
  
"不算规律，有空闲时间就会。" 莲又翻过了一页，纸张边缘还剐蹭到了祥生的大腿内侧。  
  
"我竟然不知道？"  
  
为了方便，他们从两家的住宅搬出来独居，住在离公司很近的地方，距离并不远。  
  
"一般都在家中。"  
  
"这样啊……"  
  
祥生漫不经心的回答，紧盯着莲腹部被自己挑的上下摇摆的衣服，往腹部更下的地方滑去，擦过皮带冰凉坚硬的金属锁扣，落在了他的胯间。

垂拢在腿间的器官形状，从脚尖传了上来，祥生兴奋的脖子一抖。  
  
这里藏着个不错的家伙，祥生想着，  
压抑禁锢，你又能撑多久？  
  
祥生蠕动着脚趾，缓轻缓重的揉捻着莲的器物。每次的触碰，但是都让它的轮廓越发清晰，祥生想着它立起来的时候有多壮观。拿着摩擦着自己大腿内侧的时候又会有多舒服，甚至进入……  
  
这些东西，全部都是热源，总感觉有热浪一般的东西冲向头脑和胯下的根部，祥生随着揉搓的动作，禁不住扬头喘息。  
  
似乎有些反应，莲跨间一直被祥生骚扰个不停的地方，开始有些挺起膨胀。  
祥生越发兴奋，摆下高扬的头，兴致勃勃的看向莲的表情。  
  
还真是厉害呢~，明明都有反应了，竟还能如此坦淡自若，脸颊甚至一丝红晕都没染上，依旧一丝不苟的执行着指令。  
  
  
但是欣赏归欣赏。这对祥生来说，却不是自在的事。自己的欲望已然被挑起，又不指望他能干什么了，还是要靠自己来缓解燥热。  
  
祥生顾不得此时的样子和姿势了，要解决这股子燥已经占据了思考的优先权。  
  
或许他真的对男人不感兴趣……  
  
祥生解开了紧扣在腰间的皮带，松开了西装裤头的扣子和拉链。  
  
但是也从未见过他与任何异性交往。  
  
按下裤子的边缘，用手握住了裸露出来的阴茎。  
  
还不是挑出感觉了，被身为同性的我。而且他的眼神，他看着我的眼神……  
  
呵呵  
  
祥生得意的轻笑了几声。  
  
人人都觉得那不过是摇着尾巴讨好主人的番犬，是臣服者的卑微。可惜，没人像我一样懂，没人能看懂那后面隐藏着怎样的信号。  
  
要让你亲自，暴露出来。  
  
握住性器的手由缓至急的上下套弄着，顶端的铃口也被擦过的手指好好的照顾着。  
可是只有前面还不够，后面也想要。  
祥生往嘴里塞入两根手指吸湿后，便向后仰去。手指抚摸过囊袋还留下了一层薄薄的唾液丝，再探入股缝摸索到了柔软紧致的后穴，插进手指胡乱搅动着。  
  
就这样，将极其淫靡的自慰场面，暴露在莲的面前。不断攀上快感欲望涌流的祥生，看着莲的冷淡表情，却越发推进他的精神快感，喘叫声频频回荡。  
  
"…嗯…啊……很舒服…啊……要…出来了……嗯啊……"  
  
一股热流涌向器物的顶端，祥生知道他快要高潮了。  
  
这个方向，一定会射到他的脸上的，但是我躲不开了，已经没有办法躲开了，没办法停下了……  
  
一声尖叫，前端涌出了一缕白浊，直往莲的脸上去。可另祥生没想到的是，莲却突然反应侧偏，迅速躲开了，这些东西也就交代在了椅子的靠背上。  
  
祥生在高潮过后的余热中，发愣了几秒之后，爆发出了笑声。  
"哈…哈哈哈，你分心了，早就没有…在看文件了吧…"   
  
"唉，真是个不懂得体贴下属的上司啊。" 莲摘下眼镜放在一旁，直视祥生的眼睛。他的眼瞳深处越发清晰，却才知道深不见底。  
"难道你希望，我穿着粘有社长在秘书面前自慰精液的西装出现在大家面前？然后告诉大家，社长是个浪骚贱，还性骚扰身为同性的下属，你说，他们会不会很吃惊？"  
  
"你…" 祥生有些生气了。  
以前莲从来都不敢对他说这样的话，冒犯他。虽说是自己捉弄他在先，可突然被他一顿数落，这种落差感，越发说自己是不识好歹一般。  
  
祥生懊恼的合上双腿，转过膝盖正准备站起来，爬下桌子离开这个地方，却被莲一把抓住手腕阻止。  
  
"干什么？" 祥生回扯了几下却发现被掐的很紧。"放开我！"  
  
"这次可不行啊，大平社长，" 莲的脸上露出了让祥生无法揣测的深邃微笑。"有时候，你也该学学怎么承担自己造成的责任了。"  
  
"没什么可学的，放手！……唔…"   
突然的深吻席卷了祥生的口腔。舌头的狂扫，近乎舔食掉了他嘴唇上所有的口红，露出原本有些苍白的唇色。  
祥生早也停止了挣扎，抓住莲的肩膀与他交织舌唇，动情的接吻。  
  
莲靠近正扶着自己的肩膀喘气的祥生耳旁，笑着说  
  
"终于肯冷静下来了吗？大平社长。"   
  
"…违抗我的话，这样…也是，合格的番犬吗……"  
  
虽然kiss不错，但祥生仍不甘示弱。  
  
"是不是，您马上就知道了。"  
  
祥生忽感一阵天旋地转双手被莲反扭到身后，被迫转过身去背对着他。  
莲快速抽下祥生的皮带，将他的双手捆紧，接着取下他脖子上的领带，趁反应过来之前蒙住了他的双眼。  
一片黑暗毫无征兆的笼罩在祥生的眼前，双手也被束缚在身后，动弹不得。无法预测的事情，无能为力的无助感，都让祥生的紧张，灌入身体的每处。  
  
"准备好了吗，社长，" 莲低声说到，"要开始了。"  
这声音此时对于祥生来说，就像审判的钟声，决定着自己未来的全部命运。  
  
莲抓住祥生松垮的裤子，猛的往下一扯便全部脱下甩到身后，整个赤裸的下身瞬间暴露出来，祥生被这袭来的冷意打了个哆嗦。  
  
"你到底想…干什么？以下…犯上吗？" 祥生偏过头，仍然什么也看不见。  
  
"以下犯上，呵呵，确实不错。但不同的是，我遵循的是您的意思。"  
  
这句话似乎触碰到了祥生深处一直埋藏了许久的思维，他感觉似乎抓住了什么，但又不得不擦肩而过。因为此时，容不得他多想。  
  
莲端起桌上的酒杯，就着祥生留下的口红印记，喝下一口后，伸手捞出了里面漂浮着的冰块。

听着身后传来的冰块碰撞声，祥生紧张到了极点。  
没一会，他就被一股力量推倒在桌子上，呈跪趴的姿势，臀部也高高抬起。臀缝被撬开，一个寒冷到刺骨的硬物抵在后穴口，硬是塞了进去。  
  
冰冷入骨的触感从内部直击祥生的全身，他叫了出来。  
  
"…啊！…你他妈，竟然往我…嗯啊……身体里…放冰块…"  
  
"这是你喜欢的东西不是吗？" 莲语气十分冷静的回答道，又塞入了一块。  
  
"…唔啊！…停下来…不要，再放了……" 祥生挣扎着身体想摆脱这些不适，却是徒劳。  
  
"好了，最后一块。"  
莲硬是把最后一块塞了进去，用一根手指推得之前的那些往更深处去，顺势留在甬道里搅得冰块叮叮碰碰，与肠壁的碰撞更猛烈了，不仅要把寒冷刻进骨子里，羞耻的认知程度也相当之大，奇异的快感逐渐来临。  
  
"…不…嗯……不要了……会…搞坏肚子的…呃啊…"  
  
"那要拿出来才行啊，你说呢？" 莲抽出了手指，将粘上的水涂抹在祥生大腿内侧。  
  
"…帮我…拿出来…莲…拿出来…"  
几乎已是哀求。  
  
"这可不行，我刚才说了，要学会自己承担责任啊。"  
  
"…混…蛋……"  
  
"这样说话可不行哦，大平社长，" 莲故意在祥生敏感的耳坠上吐着热气。"但我还是要夸奖你，因为你做的很好。"  
  
"…啊！不要！停下…快停下…"  
  
莲抓住祥生的手臂强迫他直起身躯。后穴内的冰块被甬道的温度所融化，变成了水，从穴口流淌而出浇淋在桌面的文件上，祥生想怎么收紧也无法阻止，最终还是全部打湿了。  
  
这一番精神和肉体的冲击，让祥生有些恍惚，瘫坐在桌子上。莲从身后抱住了他，让他靠着自己，抽出被他坐在下面，湿漉漉的文件。  
  
"真是会给人添麻烦啊，" 莲甩动着文件上的水，制造声音让眼睛被蒙住的祥生听见，"都被你弄湿了，还怎么签啊，或许，直接用这份吸满了从你身体里流出来的水的协议，让他们拿去给铃木金融交差？"  
  
"不…不要拿，" 祥生慌张的请求，"再…再做…一份。"  
  
"这可是要加班啊，" 莲直接将手里的协议扔进垃圾桶。"社长秘书的加班，也不能无偿啊。"  
  
"你想让我…怎么做…" 祥生颤抖的回答着，看似很害怕。却也始终没有从莲的怀里挣脱逃跑的意思。  
  
他没有说话，仅仅是微笑着，引导着祥生下桌。刚经历过一次高潮和玩弄，双腿被抽干了力气，很柔软的就跪在了地上。  
  
"继续负起您的责任，大平社长。" 莲拉过社长的椅子坐在上面，解开裤子露出刚才已被祥生逗弄的有些挺立的性器，递到祥生的嘴边。  
  
鼻腔中传来带着浓烈荷尔蒙的气息，祥生感受得到那是什么，他知道莲想让他怎么做，抿动嘴唇咽下口中唾沫，紧张的晃着头，频频后退。  
  
"…不行…，你不能，你不能让我做这些…呃啊"  
  
可是无路可退，被钳制住了脖子强行扳回来，将性器的顶端抵在他的嘴角处。他第一次，从莲温顺的言行之下，感受到危险的气息，不予仁慈，不容反抗，若是稍有违背，不敢想……  
  
"你用不了手，" 听不出任何情绪的语言，在祥生的耳边回响，"只有嘴，就要更努力了。"  
  
被限制了退路的祥生别无选择，小心翼翼的探出舌尖轻舔尖端。在适应了它的滋味后，便幅度稍大的从尖端沿着柱身番根部来回舔舐，留下了一缕缕黏稠的唾液垂挂在上面。  
  
"下面的也要照顾到，之后，你应该懂得怎么办。" 莲奖赏似的，抚摸着祥生的发丝。  
"是…"  
  
旁性器紧绷的贴在脸颊上，祥生转过头，舔弄着下面垂挂的囊袋，推得一摇一摆，轻轻含住底端吸了吸又吐出来。温润舌尖的逗弄带来像被蚂蚁爬过的丝挠快感，涌向大脑，莲舒服的从喉咙里，淡出一声低吟，抚摸着祥生的力道也在加重。  
收到了前往下一步的信号，祥生试探着含住已经溢出些许前液的顶端轻轻吮吸着，再小心的收住牙齿，一点点包入口腔，仔细舔舐，每一处褶皱下的缝隙都好好的照顾得到。  
  
要如此周到顾及每处，又要吞下涨大的柱身，实在无法马上到位，舔弄吞咽了好一会儿也才含住一半，莲显然没有这个耐心，他的手指深深嵌入祥生的头发里，用力一按，就整个吞了下去。  
  
口腔中无法吞咽的多余唾液被一下子挤了出来，溢出嘴角滴落在地，喉头的软肉被狠狠抵住，刺激干呕的不适，无法呼吸。  
  
"…唔…唔唔…"   
祥生呜咽着发出模糊的悲鸣，挣扎着要逃，却被禁锢得寸步难行。眼中逼出的泪水从领带的缝隙流了出来，在脸颊上布下清晰的泪痕。  
  
"不能一直慢吞吞的啊，我可不喜欢没有效率的做法。"   
  
就像抓住了一根救命稻草，祥生忍着不适拼命点头，随后，压制在头上的力道放松了很多，被允许解脱了。将被含食得湿漉漉的柱身退出来一半，也不敢停留过久，立刻开始摆动头部，卖力的吞吐口中的性器。  
  
激烈的口交，让口中的湿软不断揉搓着柱身敏感的表面，快感堆叠而起，阵阵涌上。莲的低吟喘息随着浪潮，也俞渐频繁。  
  
"做得不错…嗯… 接下来，也要好好接住…好吗？"  
  
话音一落，祥生感觉到压在头部的力量又再次加重，口中的物件拼命往深处顶抽，抵达喉咙最深处的时候，一股热流直冲食道，祥生反射性的吞咽下这些浊液。  
  
莲从祥生的口中抽出性器。待到祥生平静下来，一只手绕到他的身后松开捆绑着他双手的皮带，解开了结，蒙在祥生眼前的领带滑落在地。  
  
精致的五官上，泛红的双眼饱含着泪水，嘴角旁处还粘连着泪水唾液和精液的混合物，失去口红装饰的嘴唇此时也烫的赤红，神情迷离无神。下身赤裸着，仅一件淡薄的衬衫，因浸湿了汗水而贴附在姣好的身材上。  
  
  
用节挑起祥生的下巴，莲不顾他嘴中还残留着自己的精液，地下头颅给予了他一个深情的吻。  
  
"真美"   
  
莲抚过他沾满泪痕的脸，轻声安抚。但平静的宛若潭水的表情，却使这温柔的语言，也变的宛若湖面寒气，刺入骨髓。祥生不禁为之颤抖，但是那不是单纯的恐惧。那是什么？是徒手撕扯开满布银针的荆棘，尖锐剧痛和鲜血淋漓，疯狂之中，被藏匿于深处的须臾一角，踪迹已现。蓄势在恐惧外衣之下的，是足以让血液倒腾滚沸的兴奋。祥生不知费了多少自制力才不让自己激动的笑出来。  
  
是吗，是被取下完美皮囊的，那个你吗？  
  
  
"你好像有什么事情很高兴。"  
  
"没…没有…"  
面对莲看似的随口一问，祥生的大脑却像被电击过一般翻涌，喘着短气，像想要被赐予怜悯一般低微的回答着。  
  
真棒，这种感觉，真的很棒……  
  
"你可不擅长说谎啊。大平社长。"  
  
"我没有…请…相信我…呃啊！"  
  
下颚突然被用力的牵制住，被迫抬起低垂的头直视莲的眼睛。  
  
"俯首臣服，唯命是从。"  
  
他笑了……  
  
刚才无论多屈辱的状态都没能让祥生如此慌张。  
  
他笑了，为什么……  
俯首臣服的，到底是谁……  
  
失去了精神焦点，陷入漩涡中的祥生，任由莲牵引着他，宛若提线木偶，从地上缓慢站起来爬上椅子，面对着莲双腿跪撑在两旁，眼中却无神采。这个本以为已在自己的面前展露真实的男人，却又忽然之间，变得深不见底。  
  
祥生衬衫的扣子被莲一颗颗解开，被牵扯着滑落在手肘上，恰好露出柔软平滑的双肩，莲在其中一侧落下一吻。  
  
"刚才已经自己玩过了，那么就直接进去吧。"  
  
这句话让祥生从杂绪中回神过来，这次，没了方才的兴奋激情，却被慌乱占据了上风。  
  
"…不行，不行，会难受的，不行…啊！…嗯啊…"  
  
乞求未被理会，而是被按住肩膀，强行让穴口正对着仍在挺立的柱身，硬是吞进去了一半。  
  
内部突然被外物撑开的疼痛和酸涩，席卷而来，让祥生忍不住流泪惊叫，反射性的收紧后庭。  
  
"这不是可以吗…嗯…还吃的，那么紧。"  
  
"不…拔出来，求你了…先拔出来，好难受…"  
  
"你的天赋比自己想象的要好，知道吗？继续做。"  
  
还是不敢违抗他的话，  
  
"是…我做……"  
  
利用身体下坠的压力，强行让性器在身体里开拓，直顶到最深处，全部埋了进去。这样的艰辛和不适让祥生的额头，早已沾满了汗水，从发梢不断滴落。  
  
可是好奇怪啊，我不是已经臣服于他了，看到本性的他了吗？这不是我想看到的结果吗，这不是我想要的吗？为什么却如此不安呢。  
  
到底是谁啊，谁才是这场服从游戏的主宰，谁才是奴隶。  
是谁……  
  
"你打算让我等多久？大平社长。"  
莲的手肘搭在扶手上，撑着头，朝心思飘离的祥生投来审视一般严峻的目光，  
  
"不敢…马上就…哈啊…啊……"  
  
慢慢移动着身体，开始吞吐后穴中的性器。一开始的不适与阻力所带来的撕痛，总是最大的敌人。但这次莲给予了祥生足够的时间去适应。在小心的进行吞吐了几回后，甬道也逐渐熟悉了性器的尺寸，开始适应温和的包裹着它，是吮吸着它，为它分泌出黏腻滑的肠液，让交合越发顺利起来。  
  
祥生被刺激的喘叫着，快速的抽动身体吞吐，看着莲舒服的微仰着头沉浸在交合之中，祥生不由自主的想要更多的取悦他，向前倾斜身体让曲弯的腰肢挑弄着插进体内最深处的龟头，快感更上一层。莲掐住了祥生的腰，顺着吞吐的节奏，发狠的向上顶弄。  
  
没有过多的言语，没有温柔的爱抚，唯有身下贪婪索取般的交合比任何情绪都要激烈疯狂，摇得身下的椅子弹跳的吱吱呀呀，整个社长室回荡着淫靡的肢体碰撞和黏腻水声，煽动怂恿着精神的欲态也随身体沸腾高涨。  
  
"不许…射在…嗯…我的衣服上……"   
感受到包裹着器物的软壁突然绞紧，莲知道，他的高峰即将来临，而发出沉闷的命令。  
  
"…呃啊…可是…啊…做…不到…不行……"  
这个样子怎么可能碰不到呢……  
"…啊！"  
  
  
眼前开始泛白，意识也逐渐飘离大脑，身体一阵痉挛之后便再次攀上高潮，白浊色的稠液洒在了莲的黑色衬衫上，看上去格外突兀刺眼。  
  
莲摇着宛若野草一般摇摆在风中的祥生，短暂的进行几回合后，往最深处浇灌而去，祥生被这股暖流刺激的颤抖着。  
  
"…还是把我的衣服弄脏了。"   
莲低鸣般的喘着高潮过后的短气，责备般的语气质问祥生。  
  
"对…不起…"  
祥生脱力的趴俯在莲的身上，微弱的回应。  
  
他在责备我，好像很生气的样子，可是……好奇怪  
  
如你所愿，俯首臣服  
  
这句话突然从祥生的大脑回闪而过，在最疲惫混乱的时候，才发现它真正意味着什么。  
  
原来是这样……  
  
  
"呵…哈哈…哈哈哈…"  
自嘲苦涩的笑，最终还是未能守住这顽抗的缺口，从祥生的声带逐渐爆发，他笑得几乎在莲的怀里抽搐不止。  
  
"我在你的面前…就像一只跳梁小丑，对不对……"   
祥生舔舐着莲的耳坠，声线就像染上了醉意一般黏呼浑浊。  
  
"不，你比任何事物都要美。" 莲捧起祥生的手，在他的手指落下神圣的一吻。"我是爱你的，大平社长"  
  
"哈哈哈哈哈……这个又是什么，是因为…我想让你这么说，所以你才会那么说，对吗？"  
祥生随手抬起覆盖在莲的脸庞，细细的撵过每处，想摘下它，想扒开它，想剥落它的伪装看到他的真实，结果到头来，却一无所获，一无所知。  
  
"我本以为那就是真正的你，残忍的，冷漠的控制生物能让你得到快乐，得到满足，你的本性就是如此我一开始无疑是这么想的……"  
  
"嗯，我知道。"  
  
祥生又止不住的干声笑起来，他挪动着腰跨，跪直起身躯，埋在他体内的性器便被滑了出去，后穴中残留的混合液体没了阻塞顺着祥生的大腿直流而下，尽数滴落在莲的西裤上，染成了污白一片。他捧起莲的脸，近乎糜烂熏醉的笑深深的嵌入莲的眼瞳之中。  
  
"是啊，你知道，就是因为你知道，所以才让自己"变成"我预想的那样玩弄折磨我，满足我……你真的从来没有失职过，合格的……"  
  
"合格的看门狗。"   
  
"不……不是，" 祥生的手探入莲的衬衫领口，扶摸着浮起薄汗的肌肉。  
"是狼，是降临在大平家的狼。"  
  
莲的眼中展露着星辰，扬起嘴角的弧度。  
  
  
"那你应该知道，狼是一种贪婪的生物，祥生社长。他想要的，势必要得。"   
  
"轻易就可将大平家的财产转移，或是将我扳倒扫出董事会……"  
  
祥生预示着什么，静静的等待着他的回答。  
  
"哎~不错，但那不是我想得的。" 莲的舌尖轻触祥生的指甲缝隙。  
"我想得到你。"  
  
"什么时候？"  
  
"从我们第一次，作为两家的继承见面的时候，祥生社长。"  
  
"噗哈哈哈哈…"   
祥生又忍不住仰头大笑起来。他擦拭掉眼角笑出的泪水，嗔笑着用手指点触莲的嘴唇。  
"或许我想的也没错，你真的是个变态，我们那个时候，可只有十岁。"  
  
那副几乎将自己视作猎物据为己有的凛厉眼神，从来都不是我的错觉。  
  
"狼想要的得到猎物，是不分时间场合的呢，一眼便可认定了不是吗。而且要得到你，一般的方式可不行啊。唯有等你自己踏进来，自甘堕落到我身旁。"  
  
"自甘堕落…呵，我的自甘堕落早就开始了吧。这个家业是枷锁，是牢笼，我从来就不知道什么叫做喜欢的事情，什么叫自由。你知道吗，这种滋味……"  
  
"我知道，我当然知道……"  
我们本都是一样的，如果不是因为遇见了你。  
  
"我姐姐一直充满干劲，拼命努力着在为接手公司做准备，却从来得不到认可。这都什么年代了，非要长子才能继承吗？真是可笑，这种毁了我和姐姐两个人人生的东西，对我来说一文不值。"  
  
"对我而言，不想得到的从来也都一文不值。"   
  
"莲，本来我以为，没有任何事情会让我再有追逐的欲望了。但是现在却出现了。我现在只想做这件事，只有这一件事。"  
  
温润湿软相互抚慰着，祥生在莲的嘴唇附上轻吻。  
  
"被你爱着，我只想做这件事，只想被你爱着。"  
  
  
莲握住覆在脸颊上的双手，将它们取下，虔诚的将嘴唇贴附在祥生的脖子上，露出了隐藏唯独为他一个人显现的利齿。  
  
"祥生，只要你答应只属于我一个人，我发誓，会将我全部的爱都给你，只给你。为你倾尽我的所有才能和心血，成为你永远的臣服者。"  
  
这样的誓言，远比站在婚姻殿堂，读着高尚不容侵犯的圣经，在神的见证下许诺，还要神圣，弥足珍贵。  
  
"我随时都在等待这一刻的到来。"  
  
  
强烈的刺痛从祥生的脖子上揪扯着神经。莲将牙齿刺穿祥生的血肉，直至口中蔓延着浓烈的血腥味才缓缓松开，刻上，永久的记号。  
  
  
  
  
那数日之后，莲是第几次在傍晚离班，来到社长室久留不去。  
  
  
"啊…啊呃…再…深一点…嗯…"  
身上又是仅留下一件薄透如纸的白色衬衫，祥生趴俯在巨大的玻璃墙上，承受着身后剧烈的顶弄，仍渴望着更多。  
  
"这样…真的好吗…" 莲在祥生耳变低语着，"可能会…被谁看见……也说不定…"  
  
遮挡玻璃墙面的窗帘只被捻起一角，恰好遮住交合的私处而已，若是其他高楼的人放眼过来，必能轻易看见他们交合的身影。  
  
"没…关系…嗯呃……我不在乎…只要…有你…啊…"  
  
身后的动作越发粗暴猛烈，祥生被摇晃得彻底无法说出任何话语，听着喘息声融合交缠，尽情的坠入这场糜烂的交合之中。  
  
  
一段高潮过后，祥生艰难的转过身体来，搂住莲的脖子支撑自己疲软的双腿，和不容间歇袭来的深吻。  
  
属于你  
臣服你  
  
只因  
  
我爱你


End file.
